Brawl Episode 1 Results
( Brawl's opening theme, Know Your Enemy by Greenday, plays. The Broski is seen standing in the ring with a large smile on his face. ) The Broski: What's up bro's? It's your old pal, The Broski. Welcome to the debut edition of Brawl, a show that features things you have only seen in your wildest dreams! ( The Headhunter's music plays as he slowly makes his way to the ring with a microphone in his gloved hand) Headhunter: Broski...Broski...Broski, when I heard you were going to be running show, it made me so pissed off! Out of everyone, they picked you! That was the company's worst move! You are just going to give your buddy, Jason Drax, all the things he wants. He wants a title shot, you will give it to him. I want a title shot! I will have to beat everyone in this company like 20 times before I get a shot for the United States title. ( Jason Drax's music plays. He comes running to the ring carrying a microphone) Jason: Listen, Hunter, you are just pissed off that Broski got the job as GM and not you. And you are saying that Broski will just give me the title shots. I deserve them and you don't. So don't be bashing Broski for doing his job. You need to suck it up and face the fact that he's the GM. ( Crowd cheers) The Broski: Since you two seem to be in a fighting mood, how about this? Jason Drax vs The Headhunter in an Inferno Match for the WWA Championship. What do you think about that, bro's? ( he holds the microphone out to the audience. He is answered by cheers) The Broski: Then it's settled. Woo woo woo! You know it! Jason: There you go. You got your title match. ( Headhunter grunts in response and leaves the ring. Broski drops his mic and heads to the commentary table.) The Broski: Since we got that drama out of the way, it's time for our first match. ( Psycho Jake beats Zylo in a Tables Match after setting him up on a table and hitting the Psycho Splash) The Broski: Damn! Those two are complete psychopaths! How can they do that crap to one another! ( Interview. Matt Striker with Jason Drax) Matt: Hello WWA Universe. Please help me in welcoming my guest at this time, Jason Drax. Jason: What's going on, Matt? Matt: Their isn't very much going on with me. How about you? What are your thoughts going into your match with Headhunter tonight? Jason: Tonight, I am taking on Headhunter. That guy thinks he's from the depths of Hell. If he goes into that match thinking that he will leave with that title, he better think again because I will do anything to win that title, I will put Headhunter through that fire! ( Broski is seen back at the commentary table) The Broski: Not only am I the GM and commentator but i'm also a competitor. I'm in action next! ( The Broski defeats an unnamed jobber by hitting him with a Superkick and following it up with a Broskisault. He returns to the commentary desk after the match) The Broski: Main Event time! Time for the Inferno Match! ( The Headhunter beats Jason Drax by Chokeslamming Drax outside of the ring and into the fire. He is the inaugural WWA World Heavyweight Champion) The Broski: That was an awesome match. A douche bag vs a saint. We have a new champion and that is siiiiiick! ( Show ends. WWA logo shows)